


no where else on earth I'd rather be

by KiaAnniel



Series: we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Wing Kink, blink and you'll miss it mention of perscription meds, not much else it's just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaAnniel/pseuds/KiaAnniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's wings have always been very sensitive to touch, to the point where getting them groomed by anyone else is both embarrassing and painful. Now, though, he's moved in with Mink, and he wants to ask Mink to groom his wings.<br/>He's just not sure how to ask.</p><p>(not nearly as porny as it sounds, nor as much as I intended. it's fluffy and cute?? also first published work wooo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no where else on earth I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sannguine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/gifts).



Having your wings groomed was always an intimate experience for an angel, especially for Aoba; his wings were unusually sensitive, and he usually had to make do with grooming them himself. As well as twice a month taking an anti-anxiety pill and going to a professional salon for a deep groom.

But now that he was with Mink, he was hoping that his boyfriend (and thinking that still sent a thrill through him, wings fluffing up in joy) would be willing to groom his wings.

Aoba just didn't know how to ask.

Aoba had gotten home from work before Mink, and though his blue wings drooped at not being able to kiss Mink right then, he set his mind to doing a grooming session before the russet angel got home. He wandered the house, collecting what he'd need, and turning on an old favourite song once he was in their bedroom.

He sat on the bed, twisting his body so he could run his fingers through his feathers, breath occasionally hitching when he hit an especially sensitive spot. Once he had cleared all the dead or broken feathers from his left wing, Aoba picked up the special brush used to sweep the conditioning oil all angels' bodies naturally made in glands below the base of their wings over their feathers, and took a deep breath.

He pressed against the gland carefully with the tool at the end of the brush's handle, taking in a sharp breath when a shock of pleasure bolted through him, wings trembling and filling the air with a sound not unlike rain; feathers shaking against each other.

Aoba quickly moved to get the bristles damp with the oil, and then started at the highest peak of his wing, gently but quickly smoothing the feathers down with the oil, his nostrils flaring at the sweet fragrance released in the process.

When he was nearly to the last part of his left wing, Aoba heard a sound by the door, and turned around, holding his wings close to himself. “Oh! Mink! Welcome home..” He trailed off when Mink's wings flared out slightly, the larger man's gaze heavy, his expression intent.

“Aoba. Why didn't you ask me to groom your wings for you?” Mink slowly walked towards the bed, his wings still flared a bit, his entire body screaming controlled lust and possessiveness.

“I,” Aoba licked his lips and brushed the last few feathers on the wing, “I was afraid to ask. I'm so sensitive.. I thought you would assume I was just trying to seduce you.”

Mink rocked back on his heels, expression stunned. “Aoba, I'd never think that. You don't need to, either. Now, will you allow me to groom your other wing for you? And after you may groom mine, though they aren't really in need of it.”

Aoba nodded, tucking his wings closer to his back to give his boyfriend room to move into place behind him. Mink settled into place, then leaned forward between Aoba's wings, gently pulling them to either side of his body, dropping kisses across his shoulders. “You look so good with your hair up, and your pants slung low on your waist..” He chuckled at Aoba's slight tensing. “It's true. I'm going to use your glands, are you ready?”

Aoba nodded sharply, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax as Mink's hand teased through the feathers along the underside of his wings, then danced the few inches down to the glands.

Where Aoba was expecting a sharp rush of pain-pleasure, there was only the gentle feeling of high pressure being slowly released. “Aoba, how long has it been since you had your oil truly expressed? Don't answer that. Too long. We need to do this more.” Mink leaned around Aoba to pick up a washcloth, the soft cotton sweeping across Aoba's back gently. Mink then held it just below the left gland and pressed longer on the gland, the sweet scent growing stronger, notes of something sharper mixing in.

“Honey and almond. Sweetly sharp, just like you, my love.” Mink's voice was gentle, and he pressed more kisses into Aoba's skin. He moved to holding the cloth below the right gland, though he didn't press as long on this one.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of oil that had been released, he dropped the washcloth onto the floor, and moved closer to Aoba. “I'm going to groom your wing now.” With fingers still covered in the shining liquid, he caressed Aoba's wing, carding his fingers through the feathers. Aoba arched his back, soft pants and whines escaping him. Mink hummed along with the song still playing faintly in the background as he worked, pausing every now and then to allow Aoba to calm down or to gather more oil.

“Almost done. Your wings are so beautiful, my love. All the shades of the sky, and your eyes are my sun, my guiding light.” Aoba blushed, the back of his neck flushing beautifully against the cool tones of his hair, shooting Mink a look over his shoulder.

“Don't say such embarrassing things.” Aoba smiled when Mink laughed, then stretched out his wings when Mink wiped his fingers clean on another washcloth. “Your wings are more stunning anyway. Sunset and red earth and cherries and the blood of life.”

Mink blinked at Aoba, then dropped his head to laugh softly. “You flatterer. Do you want to go out to eat tonight? Show off your wonderful, freshly-groomed wings? Let everyone smell your oil on me, show them I belong to you, that I am completely and totally cowed by this incredible person?”

“Mm, yes, but I have an idea of what we could do before we leave.” Aoba turned around, wings loose and relaxed behind him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, a sultry smile curving his lips.

And Mink threw his head back and laughed, and Aoba joined in, and they were content.

 

 


End file.
